The present invention relates generally to data entry and manipulation devices for computers, and more particularly, to a data management system for a computer that manages data based on the hand gestures of an operator.
Virtual reality systems are computer based systems that provide the experience of acting in a simulated environment that forms a three dimensional virtual world. These systems are used in several different applications such as commercial flight simulators and entertainment systems including computer games and video arcade games. In virtual reality systems a participant typically wears a head-mounted device that enables viewing of a virtual reality world generated by the computer. The system also includes a data entry and manipulation device, such as a pointing device or a specially configured data glove containing sensors and actuators, for interacting with objects in the virtual world. In somewhat sophisticated systems, a full body suit, also containing sensors and actuators, additionally may be provided so that the user can influence and has a realistic feel of objects in the virtual world.
Data entry and manipulation devices for computers, including virtual reality systems, include keyboards, digitizers, computer mice, joysticks, and light pens. One function of these devices, and particularly computer mice and light pens, is to position a cursor on a display screen of a monitor connected to the computer and cause the computer to perform a set of operations, such as invoking a program, which operations are indicated by the location of the cursor on the screen. Once the cursor is at the desired location, buttons on either the mouse or keyboard are depressed to perform the instruction set. However, over time this may become somewhat tedious, since the user must transfer one of their hands from the keyboard to the mouse, move the mouse cursor to the desired location on the screen, then either actuate a button on the mouse, or transfer their hand back to the keyboard and depress buttons to invoke the program.
Alternative means for data entry and manipulation into computers have been provided in the prior art. One increasingly prevalent data entry device comprises a data entry and data manipulation glove, commonly known as xe2x80x9cdata glovesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvirtual reality glovesxe2x80x9d. Data gloves are currently used in several virtual reality related applications ranging from virtual reality entertainment and education systems to medical rehabilitation applications. In a virtual reality system, the data glove is provided to enable the operator to touch and feel objects on a virtual screen and to manipulate the objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,981, to Zimmerman et al discloses an apparatus and method for generating control signals for manipulating virtual objects in a computer system according to gestures and positions of an operator""s hand or other body part. The apparatus includes a glove worn on the hand which includes sensors for detecting the gestures of the hand. The computer system includes circuitry connected to receive gesture signals and hand position signals for generating control signals. The control signals are used to manipulate a graphical representation of the operator""s hand which is displayed on a monitor coupled to the computer system. The graphical representations of the operator""s hand manipulates virtual objects or tools also displayed by the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,252, to Harvill et al., discloses a motion sensor which produces an asymmetrical signal in response to symmetrical movement. In a first embodiment, a plurality of motion sensors are placed over the joints of a hand, with each sensor comprising an optical fiber disposed between a light source and a light sensor. An upper portion of the fiber is treated so that transmission loss of light being communicated through the optical fiber is increased only when the fiber bends in one direction. In another Harvill embodiment, a flexible tube is disposed in close proximity to a finger joint and bends in response to bending of the finger. A light source and light sensor on opposite ends of the tube continuously indicate the extent that the tube is bent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,140, to Burdea et al., is directed to an integrated virtual reality rehabilitation system that employs a force feedback system, such as a force feedback glove to simulate virtual deformable objects. A patient places his or her hand in a sensing glove that measures the force exerted by the patient. Information from the sensing glove is received by an interface and transmitted to a computer where the information can be used to diagnose the patient""s manual capability.
The computer then generates rehabilitation control signals for the force feedback glove. The patient places his or her hand in the force feedback glove and attempts to bring the digits together as though grasping the virtual object. The force feedback glove resists the squeezing movement of the digits in a manner that simulates the tactile feel of the virtual object. The force exerted by the fingers of the patient is fed back to the computer control system, where it can be recorded or used to modify rehabilitation control signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,689, to Lee Jr., discloses a finger articulation controlled information generating system. The Lee system includes a plurality of finger articulation units that individually mount on finger and thumb nails and together, by selected up and down movement of the finger and thumbs, serve as an alternate to a keyboard or other computer interface. Vertical up and down movements of any single one of the ten fingers and various combinations of the fingers is translated into a range of signals recognizable as alpha-numeric numbers, digital signaling, word and picture forms, or other symbol forms a user may choose.
However, a disadvantage common to the above noted data gloves is that the gloves are substantially difficult and expensive to manufacture. Difficulty of manufacture is due to the plurality of discrete movement monitoring devices provided with the glove for sensing the hand gestures of the wearer. These devices include light emitting sources and appropriate sensing devices. complex circuitry is needed for the light emitters and coupled sensors and to generate movement indicating control signals.
A further disadvantage of these data gloves is that the movement monitoring devices have poor longevity and are prone to reliability problems. Another disadvantage of these movement monitoring devices is that they may not sufficiently track the hand gestures of the wearer. The sensors may generate signals that are not an accurate representation of the wearer""s hand gestures causing erroneous data to be generated. Furthermore, the plurality of sensors located about on the periphery of the gloves, and particularly on the wearer""s joints, may substantially inhibit the wearer from moving their hand freely.
Computer generated animation is programmed within the computer to form a cartoon or other animation prior to the animation being run for display. This is similar to a draftsman drawing cells in a cartoon strip. A disadvantage is that it is not possible for a person to have interaction with the computer animation while the animation is being developed or displayed. It would be advantageous to provide a system for interacting with computer animation in xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9d; i.e., wherein a person can interact with the animation while the animation is running.
Thus, there exists a need for a system for manipulating computer generated animation in real time that includes a data management device for a computer which manages data based on hand gestures of an operator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for manipulating computer generated animation time;
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for manipulating computer generated animation in real time that includes a data management device which manages data based on the hand gestures of an operator;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for manipulating computer generated animation in real time that includes a data management device which manages data based on the hand gestures of an operator that provides ease of manufacture thereof;
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system for manipulating computer generated animation in real time which includes a data management device that manages data based on the hand gestures of an operator that accurately tracks the movements of the operator""s hand;
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a system for manipulating computer generated animation in real time which includes a data management device that manages data based on the hand gestures of an operator that does not prevent the operator from moving their hand freely about; and
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for manipulating computer generated animation in real time that includes a data management device which manages data based on the hand gestures of an operator that can be used repeatedly without causing harm thereto.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by providing a system for manipulating computer generated animation, such as a virtual reality program running on a computer. The present invention operates in real time and includes a data management device which manages data based on an operator""s hand gestures. The preferred embodiment of the invented data management device comprises a data glove that provides data entry into a computer and data manipulation. The data is used to manipulate objects in the virtual reality program based upon the operator""s hand gestures and positioning.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a glove worn on a wearer""s hand, a computer for processing data control signals output from the glove, and a data cable coupling the glove to the computer for data transfer. Data generated from the control signals output from the glove is transmitted to the computer for processing in real time. The data is continuously processed so that an object in the virtual environment displayed on the computer (such as the hands of a cartoon figure or other desired object) can be manipulated in real time while the program is running.
The glove of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is made from an elastic material that closely matches the shape of a wearer""s hand while still enabling the wearer to move their hand freely. The elastic material is preferably breathable for providing a glove that is comfortable for the wearer. The glove is configured with an aperture that extends over a dorsal region of the wearer""s hand and along the dorsal region of each of their fingers.
A movement sensing unit comprised of sensors and integral circuitry senses any movements of the wearer""s hand. The sensing unit is retained in the aperture of the data glove. Securing the sensing unit within the aperture prevents the unit from contacting the wearer and from being positioned externally on the glove, which can substantially limit the wearer""s freedom of movement and may expose the unit to damage.
Unlike the prior art which utilizes separately connected sensors and circuitry, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sensing unit comprises a flexible circuit board configured to extend along the dorsal region of the wearer""s fingers and hand. The circuit board includes a base region and a plurality of movement sensors. The base region is provided with signal processing means for processing signals generated by the movement sensors. The processing means multiplexes the signals and then transmits the multiplexed signals to the computer via the data cable.
The movement sensors include a plurality of elongated portions of the flexible circuit board that extend outwardly from the base region. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a sensor is provided for sensing movement in each of the wearer""s fingers and thumb. Additional sensors are also provided for sensing the web areas between the wearer""s index and middle fingers, and the thumb and index finger. In the preferred embodiment, an even further sensor is provided for sensing the dorsal region of the wearer""s hand between the index finger and thumb.
Each of the sensors transmits signals to the processing means so that each of the regions are simultaneously monitored for determining any movement of the wearer""s hand. Any movement of the wearer""s hand is then transmitted to the computer in real time for manipulating a program running on the computer.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the sensors has a resistive material disposed on each side, with each side of the sensor having a similar initial resistance is value. Any flexure of the sensor causes the resistance values thereof to diverge in a linear manner. When the resistance value on one side of the circuit board/sensor decreases, the resistance level on the other side simultaneously increases. The resistance values on each side of the sensor diverge to a value corresponding to the degree of flexure of the sensor.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a different voltage level is applied to each side of a sensor to establish a voltage differential between the two sides and an initial voltage potential on the sensor. Preferably, a negative voltage is applied to one side of the sensor and a corresponding positive voltage is applied to the other side of the sensor. Any flexure of the sensor causes the resistance value on each side thereof to change. The change in resistance corresponds to a change in the initial voltage potential on the sensor to another voltage level (i.e., the voltage potential going more positive or more negative) to indicate that the sensor has been flexed and the degree of flexure.
For example, when a wearer bends their fingers and thumb, the circuit board is flexed. The resistance value on one side of the board decreases to a value determined by the degree of flexure of the board, while the resistance level on the other side simultaneously increases to a value also determined by the degree of flexure. The resistance values of the two sides change linearly, and causes the initial voltage potential of the sensor to change to a voltage potential representative of the resistance values.
Thus, the voltage potential output by each of the sensors provides a facile system for measuring the extent that the sensors are flexed and determining the various positions of each of the sensors. Further, if the degree of flexure of any one of the sensors is maintained, the resistance values remain constant. The voltage differential also remains constant and indicates that the position of the sensor is being maintained.
The movement sensors of the data glove of the preferred embodiment continuously generate data representative of the actual positions and gestures of the wearer""s hand. This allows the processing means to transmit data representative of the wearer""s hand gestures to the computer.
Further, the data glove of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is provided with flexible conductors extending through the circuit board from the movement sensors to the processing means for transmitting signals therebetween. The conductors used by the preferred embodiment are well suited for repeated bending and enhance the longevity of the data glove. The conductors are preferably a balanced copper having a selected thickness that enable the conductors to be repeatedly flexed without causing excessive strain.